fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Synchronization Magic
All Synchronization Magic (一切同期の魔法, Issaidōki no Mahō) is a very rare Caster Magic that involves the user having a deeper connection to the universe. Hence the 'Synchronization' part of the name. This magic is passed down through Monks in a Monastery who dedicate themselves to the protection and the preservation of the earth. However, the only known user to develop a magic extremely close to this would be, Dolly Birch, who was able to do this though an extremely spiritual experience. Description This magic allows the user to synchronize themselves with the said universe. It allows them to shape the energy of the universe to their will. Even though this might seem overpowered, the users who shape the energy can only to it to heal the earth or protect it. There is no rule of magic for this, it is the users own rule to themselves on this magic. Well, most of the Monks are told this. Since this is a magic that's only purpose is to serve the universe, if they happen to break away from this, the magic will become ineffective because it is only to protect the universe. It is not used to destroy it. There is some offensive abilities, but are usually used as a last resort. If the user is being attacked, they can reroute the attack towards the person who seeks to harm the user. Since the user is drawing energy from the universe and using it, this will quickly drain the user. Spells *'Synchronization' (同期 Dōki) The most basic spell of the magic, it allows the user to become one with the universe. When in use, the user's eyes typically glow a ghostly white. This symbolizes that the user and the Universe have made a connection. When the user is connected the the universe, they can manipulate the ethernano in the surrounding area. When the ethernano is being manipulated, it appears as a beam of blue light, and in other cases, it looks like wind. When the user is being attacked while in synchronization, the universe will react by manipulating the eternano to attack the attacker. Usually, the user has no control over this, as the universe and them have become one. In most cases for Kida, she usually uses this spell when she is meditating. This allows her to contact the universe and the spirits that roam. However, she will use this as last resort. Even though is the most basic spell, when used as an offensive spell, it can be the most deadly out of all of the spells. Usually, the user has to be connected to the universe to access all of the other spells. However, Kida is the only known user who does not have to be connected to the universe to access all the other spells. *'Negate' (否定する Hitei suru) A more complicated spell, which branches off of the Synchronization spell. The user usually has to be connected to the universe in order to negate the spells that are coming towards them or the thing they are protecing. However, since Kida is so advanced in this magic she does not have to be connected to the universe in order to Negate other spells. This would be, because the user is manipulating the ethernano of the magical spell that was casted towards them. When the spell is being nullified, the user blocks the spell with either an extended palm or in a punching motion. Even though the spell is not used very often to protect the universe, it is used to protect the user that wishes to protect the balance of the universe. So, this spell is greatly needed because the user cannot do very much offensively. However, since Kida can use offensive spells, using a combonation of this and an offensive spells makes her a deadly opponent. Typically, the user will nullify the spells until they can get close enough to their attack so the user can physically attack them. *'Abrogation ' (アブロガシーオン Aburogasiion) This spell was created by Kida herself, in order to have a spell that can actually deal some damage. This spell does not require the user to be in Syncronization, because this is an offensive spell. This could also be called 'Reflector' because the user takes the ethernano of the spell and sends it back to the attacker. Kida doesn't send the attack back in the form it came in, rather, she sends it back in something that looks like wind. It's just the ehternano of the magic in a physical form. This spell has been proven to be extremely deadly, especially if she is facing higher skilled mages. She is able to send their attacks back to them, same power, and this is what makes it deadly. This spell is considered extremely unorthodox for this magic, but she bended the rules for this spell because she needed something that would allow her to have a fighting chance. Using a combonation of Negate and Abrogation has been proven to be a deadly combonation, especially when fighting high skilled mages whose intentions are evil. That is her only justification for making this spell. *'Reconnection '(再接続 Sai setsuzoku) A spell that allows Kida to connect to the past Monks of the Monastery she grew up in. This spell has been proven many times to be the most useful when seeking wisdom, as well as advice about life. In order to use this spell, Kida has to be meditating and she has to be in Syncronization. If these requirements are not met, this spell will not work and she will not be able to connect to the Monks of the past. While using this spell, Kida's mind is sent to another dimension to talk to the past Monks. Here, she is able to learn about their mistakes and achievements so she will know the better choice to make. In many situations, she has been known the sit down randomly and connect. Even when she is in a public facility. It doesn't matter where she is as long as she can connect to them. She is even able to connect to Monks who are meditating at the same time as her, seeking for answers like her. When she meets a living Monk, she usually asks how it is back home, as well as advice. She believes that getting advice from someone who is living in the same time and experiencing the same hardships as her has better advice than someone who is deceased. This spell has no offensive or defensive capabilities. It's only function is to provide Kida with wisdom and advice. *'Ascertainment '(たしかめ Tashikame) This spell allows the user to see what is unseen by connecting to the earth. This is one of the only spells where the user is forced to be in Syncronization because the user has to be connected to the universe in order to use it. When in use, the user can see beyond what the naked eye can see. In no way is this an offensive spell, besides Reconnection, this spell's only use is to help the user navigate in the dark or places where they have a hard time seeing. The purpose of this spell is because the Monastery is up in the mountains, and there are many caves where it is hard to see. The monks developed this spell, learning from the bats using Sonar to help them see. Instead of having a signal sent back to the user, they can see whatever is in their way just by using this spell. Ahura and Kida have been known to use this spell a lot, because it helps them predict their enemy's next move. They can feel the slightest movement, even if it's a large inhale. This spell is so useful when it comes to fighting, that Ahura has been known to closer her eyes when fighting because it is easier to fight. This throws her opponents off, and it makes them think that they can beat her since she has her eyes close. However, she can see much better with her feet than with her eyes. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities